La mort des Potter, nouvelle version
by Nojiko
Summary: Et si c'était Sirius qui était devenu le gardien des Secrets? Comment Voldemort s'y serait pris pour tuer les Potter? Avec l'aide de Peter, bien sûr! J'aime Sirius, et je le voulais  présent. R&R c'est ma première fic!


Hum, c'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents je vous en prie!

**Disclaimer :** Si vous ne le saviez pas, je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, donc les persos ne m'appartiennent pas!

C'était quelques mois après la naissance de Harry. James et Lily Potter avaient décidé, pour la première fois depuis ce laps de temps, de sortir entre amoureux sans la présence de leur bambin. C'était Sirius qui le leur avait proposé, car il était vrai qu'ils commençaient à être à vif. D'ailleurs, c'était la même personne qui s'était offerte pour garder Harry, mais il semblait qu'il voulait se pointer un peu plus tard que l'heure prévue. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que les parents attendaient le retardataire. Pendant que James se plaignait, Lily, elle, commençait à être inquiète. Plusieurs mois auparavant, ils avaient pratiqué avec Sirius le sortilège de Fidélitas. Il avait bien tenté d'affirmer que Peter aurait été une meilleure option, mais ils avaient refusé tout autre choix. Même si le parrain était du genre étourdi, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de manquer une occasion de s'occuper de Harry; il l'adorait. Elle regarda son mari qui marchait de long en large dans le vestibule.

-James, dit-elle, il faudrait peut-être contacter Sirius… peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Ce dernier s'arrêta et darda son regard sur sa femme.

-Tu t'inquiètes tous les jours à propos de lui, et il ne s'est jamais rien produit. Pourquoi aujourd'hui cela serait différent? Il est juste en retard, comme toujours, ce gros Patmol, affirma-t-il en recommençant son manège.

-Tu es aussi anxieux que moi, chéri. Allez, appelle-le, au moins nous serons certains de sa condition.

James soupira. Si rien n'était arrivé à son meilleur ami, il se pourrait que ce dernier s'en sorte quand même avec quelques bleus sur les fesses, où un bon coup de pied de sa part se serait enfoncé pour les avoir apeurés. Il entra dans la cuisine et tira de l'armoire un grand miroir, qui lui rappela les bonnes retenues qu'il avait écopé avec Sirius pour avoir jeté un sort de jambencoton à Snivellus, ou parce qu'ils avaient botté Miss Teigne devant Rusard… le bon temps quoi. Il prononça clairement «Sirius Black» et attendit que la glace se connecte à celui de l'autre. À un moment il devint clair, et il aperçu le salon de l'appartement de son ami… en partie dévasté. Il vit soudain une femme méprisable qu'il avait connue passer avec une baguette à la main; Bellatrix Black.

-Arrêtes de te cacher et bats-toi comme un homme! hurla-t-elle.

-Si je me montre, j'ai l'impression que tu vas comme me tuer, alors désolé cousine, mais je vais rester ici.

James fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Bellatrix était-elle chez lui? Un mouvement attira son regard qui se porta sur le coin du miroir; d'autres personnes attendaient, une cagoule sur la tête. Il sentit une main tremblante sur son épaule, et vit une Lily blême s'accrocher à lui. L'homme lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, et elle mit quelques secondes à lui répondre.

-As-tu entendu… les rumeurs selon lesquelles cette Black serait Mangemort?

Le mari fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il regarda les quelques silhouettes restées loin des deux combattants. Les Mangemorts seraient allés chez Sirius pour lui soutirer des infos concernant leur cachette? Il se leva en tremblant et ferma son miroir. Il se rendit dans l'entrée de leur maison et s'empara de sa blouse, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Attend! s'écria Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Si tu vas chez lui, tous ses efforts afin de nous cacher seraient vains!

-Justement, il risque sa vie pour que nous gardions la nôtre! Nous devons le protéger aussi! C'est un couteau à double tranchant, ce Fidélitas! Va chez Peter, et emmène Harry avec toi. S'ils ont réussis à lui voler les coordonnées de notre maison, ils viendront ici pour nous tuer. Là-bas, vous serez en sécurité.

Les yeux verts de Lily se remplirent de peur. Elle n'éprouvait pas cela pour elle-même, mais pour James. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose… La main de son amoureux caressa sa joue.

-Je serai prudent, aucune folie en vue, dit-il. Si j'ai des ennuis, j'appellerai l'Ordre du Phœnix, c'est promis.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et franchit la porte en courant, la fermant au passage. Par la fenêtre, la rousse le regarda s'éteindre dans la nuit pendant qu'il s'éloignait, puis elle grimpa les escaliers en allant chercher le bébé qui dormait dans son berceau.

James courut du plus fort qu'il pu jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant l'appartement de Sirius. Heureusement que ce dernier n'habitait pas très loin. L'animagi apeuré regarda au dessus de la maison, et à son grand soulagement, il ne distingua pas la présence de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il débarra la serrure en murmurant sa formule, puis il entra lentement. Seul le salon était éclairé. Il avança le cœur battant, la baguette pointée devant lui. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur, et, à sa grande surprise, la pièce dévastée qu'il avait aperçue dans le miroir était bien propre, à part pour les sacs de chips qui traînaient un peu partout, ainsi que des kleenex et certains magasines à un sujet… adulte. Il sentit alors quelque chose de pointu s'enfoncé légèrement dans son cou.

-Alors, le petit Potty s'inquiétait pour son ami? demanda une voix qui appartenait certainement à cette Bellatrix.

Ignorant la baguette dans son coup, le Potty en question leva la sienne en se retournant vivement. Lorsqu'il demanda alors, furieux, où était Patmol, la jeune femme éclata d'un rire à glacer le sang.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris? Ce n'était qu'un piège! Ce faux Black n'a rien, et puis à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de dormir sur sa moto suite à une belle potion de Sommeil, le crétin. Mais je me demande qui est le plus stupide des deux, lui, ou toi?

James écarquilla les yeux. Il s'était fait prendre facilement dans ce piège. Trop, même.

-Dégage d'ici, Black, siffla James en levant la baguette vers le visage du Mangemort.

- Ce Peter Pettigrew, même s'il est très stupide, peut se révéler très utile lorsqu'il le veut. C'est lui qui a indiqué à mon maître où ce Black vivait, et comment nous pourrions nous servir de lui pour vous emmenez dans ce joli piège.

James ouvrit de grands yeux en ayant un spasme; Peter, un Maraudeur, un frère pour lui, les avait trahis? Comment avait-il pu, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble… Pour faire croire à Bellatrix qu'il s'en foutait royalement, il lui répéta de s'en aller.

- Oh, bien sûr que je vais le faire, Potty, car mon maître est juste derrière toi, et je ne veux pas qu'un mauvais sort tombe sur moi.

Tandis qu'elle se retournait afin de partir, James se glaça d'effroi. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, et il vit deux petits yeux perçants et rouges qui le fixaient intensément à travers une cagoule noire.

-Bonsoir, Potter, dit la silhouette d'un ton qui ne fit douter à Cornedrue qu'il s'agissait du Voldemort. Désolé de ne pas être apparu directement pour ton comité d'accueil, mais j'avais des choses à régler avant. D'ailleurs, je ne dois pas tarder, car j'imagine que ton fils attend avec impatience le moment où je le tuerai.

La colère enflamma James en entier. Oh que non, il ne laisserait pas ce sorcier tuer sa famille en ne faisant rien. Sa baguette lançait des étincelles dorées tandis que la rage l'emportait. Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire? Tu ne peux pas me lancer un Sortilège Impardonnable, tu ne me feras même pas une égratignure. À ta place, je me laisserais me faire tuer. Ah, j'ai aussi oublier de te mentionner que ta femme était juste dehors, à coté de ce bâtiment, et elle est aux prises avec certains de mes partisans. Il semblerait qu'elle t'ait suivi pour s'assurer que tu ne courrais aucun danger.

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Comment ferait-il pour rester en vie en protégeant en même temps sa femme? Bien sûr, il y avait, comme il l'avait mentionné à Lily, l'Ordre, mais le temps qu'ils arrivent à la maison de Sirius, ils avaient le temps de mourir deux fois. Et ce Peter… les avait dénoncés. Ce détail l'empêchait de songer proprement à un moyen de s'échapper. Il agita sa baguette et, un peu plus loin, un crayon se mit à passer sur un papier. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Lily et Patmol devaient être au courant de cette trahison. Un éclair rouge passa à deux centimètres du visage de James, coupant le cours de ses pensées. Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur lui.

-Tu n'as pas le temps de penser. Bats-toi pour sauver ta vie, sinon perds-la. Comme je suis toujours juste envers ceux avec qui je provoque des duels, nous allons la faire à la loyale.

Sous le regard médusé de Cornedrue, le sorcier s'inclina. Il l'imita immédiatement, puis se releva, prenant position. Il ne voulait pas vaincre l'autre, c'était carrément impossible, et il n'avait pas besoin de faux espoirs. Il voulait simplement laisser le temps à Lily de se sauver, parce qu'étant une excellente sorcière, elle pourrait probablement s'arracher des griffes des Mangemorts.

-Très courageux de ta part, Potter. _Doloris_!

James se pencha juste à temps pour éviter le jet de lumière rouge. Il répliqua aussitôt un « _Stupéfix _» que Voldemort n'eut aucun mal à éviter.

-Vraiment, tu peux faire mieux! N'utilise pas de sortilèges dont on se sert à l'école des sorci…!

Tandis que le mage noir parlait, son adversaire lui lança un sort de sa propre invention. Voldemort se courba, mais le maléfice lui atteignit le bras. Aussitôt, une sorte de pâte visqueuse commença à sortir de sa peau; du pus, constata la victime d'un air répugné. Il pointa sa baguette sur son bras, et le déversement cessa. Un peu plus loin, James retenait un éclat de rire.

-Tu vas voir qu'on ne se moque pas de Lord Voldemort comme ça, misérable Potter!

-Venge-toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends? dit James, voulant que Voldemort oublie Lily.

-Comment peux-tu… je me suis forcé de rendre le duel juste, mais à ce que je vois, tu ne veux absolument pas vivre plus longtemps! Je vais rendre ton souhait réalité! _Avada Kedavra_!

Une grande lumière verte sortit de la baguette du mage noir, qui aveugla un instant un James qui retomba raide sur le sol, quelques instants plus tard.

-C'est ce qui se produit lorsqu'on tente de faire son insouciant jusqu'au bout, affirma le vainqueur. Maintenant, il reste la femme.

La cape claquant au passage du vent, Voldemort était sortit du bâtiment qu'il s'empressa de faire éclater avant de faire apparaître la fameuse Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus des décombres. Une voix féminine, un peu plus loin, lança un gémissement de douleur. C'était probablement cette Lily Potter, qui venait de voir ce qu'il avait fait. Il marcha en direction des sanglots qu'elle faisait. Il vit alors dans le noir, une femme aux cheveux roux, par terre, qui se cachait le visage avec ses deux mains, ses épaules étant parcourus de sauts; elle devait pleurer. Voldemort leva les yeux au ciel; l'amour. Sentiment inutile que la plupart des humains éprouvaient. Cela ne faisait qu'entraver la puissance. Son regard rouge se porta sur un des Mangemort, qui tenait dans ses bras un bébé qui braillait. Il l'avait sûrement enlevé de sa mère.

-Pose-le par terre, ordonna-t-il. Je vais le faire maintenant.

Le partisan fit ce que son maître lui disait. Mais soudainement, Lily repris ses sens et échappa aux autres, se mettant entre Voldemort et Harry.

-S'il vous plaît, ne le tuez pas… gémit-elle. Tuez-moi à la place… Je vous en prie!

-Dégage, femme… pars d'ici, ce n'est pas toi que je veux tuer… dégage!

Au grand étonnement du mage noir, la rousse, Lily Potter, grande sorcière qu'elle était, s'accrocha à sa robe, geignant de plus belle que ce n'était qu'un bébé, de la tuer si ce n'était que soif de mort qu'il désirait. Les Mangemorts tentaient de la retirer, mais elle était fermement décidée, tellement qu'elle fixait les yeux d'un rouge épeurant de leur maître.

-Va-t-en, j'ai dit! Laisse-moi passer!

-S'il-vous-plaît…

Perdant patience, Voldemort ressortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la femme en hurlant presque le _Avada Kedavra_ si redouté de la plupart des sorciers. Les mains de Lily lâchèrent brusquement leur poigne, et elle retomba, morte, en arrière. Dégoûté, le sorcier donna un coup de pied au cadavre de la rousse pour la dégager de son chemin; même dans la mort, elle tentait de se mettre entre son fils et lui. Il s'approcha lentement du bébé, puis redit le même maléfice qu'il avait lancé à ses parents. L'espace d'une seconde, Voldemort fut satisfait, mais le jet vert semblait être suspendu, à quelques centimètres du nez du bambin. Le sorcier comprit alors… Cette sang-de-bourbe, cette rousse incapable, avait utilisé un vieux sortilège en mourrant pour son enfant. Il n'eut pas le temps de partir avant que le sort ne se retourne contre lui. Un hurlement inhumain découpa la nuit, et les quelques Mangemorts prirent peur en voyant le ricochet; ils s'enfuirent sans même regarder si leur maître était toujours vivant.

Toute cette agitation réveilla un homme, qui s'était endormi dans son garage. L'esprit encore embrumé, il essaya de traverser la pièce, mais à son grand étonnement, il était partiellement détruit. D'ailleurs, toute sa maison était en petits morceaux, maintenant. Il sortit dehors, étonné, mais trébucha sur quelque chose. Son regard se dirigea vers le bas; une main? En regardant à qui appartenait ce membre, Sirius fut pris d'un grand vertige : James Potter, son meilleur ami. Il tomba à genoux en voyant qu'il ne respirait plus. Les yeux remplis de larmes, il tremblait violemment. Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Comment tout cela s'était produit? James, le mari de Lily… Lily…si il était là, elle devait être dans les parages, non? Il s'avança parmi les décombres, et vit un peu plus loin une tache de couleur roux, et il tituba jusqu'au cadavre. Là, c'était de trop. Pourquoi ils étaient chez lui, morts tous les deux? Les deux? Et Harry, dans tout ça? Il entendit brusquement un braillement de bébé qu'il n'avait entendu avant, probablement à cause du choc. Il rampa quelques mètres et aperçut le bébé une étrange cicatrice sur le front, légèrement ensanglanté, mais toujours vivant. Sirius se mit à pleurer aussi fort que le bambin en le prenant dans ses bras. Il n'entendit pas l'Ordre du Phoenix arriver, il ne remarqua pas la présence de Hagrid, à côté de lui, qui avait une main sur son épaule, lui aussi ayant des larmes qui se perdaient dans sa barbe.

-Sirius, dit le géant au bout d'un moment, donne-moi Harry. Dumbledore veut l'emmener chez son oncle et sa tante.

-Non! hurla Patmol. C'est moi son parrain, c'est moi qui doit s'occuper de lui!

Hagrid se pencha sur Sirius, mais il était toujours aussi grand qu'un homme debout.

-Tu sais que Dumbledore a des réactions plutôt étranges, des fois, mais si Tu-Sais-Qui est venu ici ce soir, Harry est sûrement plus en sécurité à l'endroit où il l'emmenera qu'avec toi à l'endroit même où Tu-Sais-Qui a tué… a fait son crime.

Hagrid prit délicatement le bébé dans ses bras, ne voulant pas blesser Sirius dans son orgueil. Il pensait sûrement que l'homme voulait encore garder Harry avec lui, car il fut surpris lorsque Sirius lui proposa de lui prêter sa moto volante.

-Je n'en aurai plus besoin, ajouta-t-il.

Le géant accepta aussitôt. Après lui avoir montré où elle se trouvait, Sirius marcha dans les décombres, en évitant soigneusement de s'approcher de James. Il voulait retrouver quelques biens qui restaient. En fouillant un peu partout, il retrouva une feuille, avec un texte dessus qui ne venait pas de son écriture. Les mots avaient été écrits avec une certaine hâte, comme si l'auteur n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de les rédiger comme il le faut.

«_Cher Lily/Patmol,_

_C'est Queudver qui est le responsable. Il a dit à Vous-Savez-Qui où tu habitais, et il lui a dit ce plan pour qu'on se rende chez toi. J'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus, sauf que si Patmol est accusé pour mon meurtre, Lily, dit-leur que c'est Queudver le meurtrier et…_»

James n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer son texte. Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent sous le choc. Peter était un traître? Sans même songer à ce qu'il faisait, l'animagi se transforma et courut après Peter. Il se devait de venger la mort de ses meilleurs amis. Il le chercha pendant quelques heures, durant lesquels tous accusèrent Sirius Black d'avoir été l'assassin des Potter. Il le retrouva finalement dans une ruelle, et Peter tua plusieurs Moldus, jeta un sort à Patmol qui se mit à rire comme un malade, se coupa un doigt et se transforma en rat. Le pauvre Sirius fut accusé de meurtre pour le cas des Potter, celui de Peter Pettigrew et de quelques Moldus. C'est comme cela qu'il se retrouva à Azkaban. L'histoire continua comme celle que nous connaissons tous.

Peu importe comment nous tentons de changer le futur, le destin trouvera toujours le moyen de revenir à sa ligne initiale.

Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? C'est dur d'écrire les émotions en mots… etk ils sont tous tristes :D! R&R, please, j'veux savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal!

En passant j'ai mis **T** parce que James et Lily meurent, juste pour cette raison!


End file.
